super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile (ベクター・ザ・クロコダイル, Bekutā za Kurokodairu) is a protagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic crocodile and the current leader and head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Large and imposing with a kind heart beneath his scaly exterior, Vector is always ready to take jobs that pay good money, but is also always willing to help those in need for free, leaving his agency in its eternally poor state. Known for his great love of music, Vector's trademark accessory is a set of headphones which he always listens to, even during missions. "It's all part of being a good detective." :—Vector the Crocodile. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Carter Cathcart (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Simone Brahmann (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Tomasz Śliwiński (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (Studiopolis): Keith Silverstein (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Andi Krösing (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector is a croc with an attitude. Despite his scaly exterior and often an aggressive manner, deep down, Vector has a kind heart. While he may seem like he's only about only the money, he always helps those in need for free. Appearance Vector is a large, green-skinned crocodile with red scales down his back. In the Young Days When young, he had a yellow front, large, rounded shoulders, and an overall slimmer physique. He wore white gloves, blue shoes with yellow cuffs and zippers and blue headphones with yellow speakers and a yellow belt on which he carried a blue Walkman. In Present Time In the present, Vector now sports a thicker body; his stomach, as well as arms, are light green and his eyes, as well as the scales down his back have changed in color, are now orange. The large, round shoulders are much smaller and black in color. He wears white gloves with black-and-white cuffs and shoes embellished with gold buckles and a large gold chain around his neck. His now-wireless headphones became black and somewhat chunkier in design. Possible Future * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Green, light green, vermilion (originally green, yellow, red) * Eye Color: Orange (originally black) * Age: 18 * Height: 180 cm. (5' 10½") * Weight: 200 kg. (440 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery File:Vector_the_crocodile_classic_by_advert_man.png|Vector's past/classic self. Background Personality Vector often listens to music and enjoys money and energy drinks. He can occasionally be rough and sometimes yells at Charmy for picking on him, but deep in his heart he has a kind soul and is always there to help. While generally taking any job that pays, he avoids jobs getting him into illegal situations and is a good leader. A professional detective who tends to overact his role as a private eye, Vector has a passion for music and good detective fiction. He is even somewhat of a romantic, describing himself as a secret "big old softie" and once tried out the task of a "love detective". Vector is easy-going, loud-mouthed and has the heart of a child. The brains behind the Chaotix Detective Agency's operations, Vector is a true leader that keeps a cool head even in the most difficult situations. Unfortunately, his position as leader tends to get to his head, which makes him bossy. This often leaves Vector split between the "bossy" and "easy-going" parts of his nature. Nevertheless, Vector enjoys his profession as a leader and detective. He takes his profession seriously and uses his powers of deduction to solve any case with dignity and respect, although he is not above showing them off. Vector normally displays a tough exterior. He speaks in a rough tone, may not sweat the details and is quick to start a fight, often taking an aggressive approach when facing troubles. Though he is able to find a peaceful solution to a problem, he will only do so as a last resort. Deep down, Vector is a gentle giant with an optimistic viewpoint and a wealthy personality. While keeping a calm head and a decisive determination when on a case, Vector can at the same time show a cool and relaxed sense of humor with some attitude. At the same time, Vector is charismatic and charming, allowing him to get along well with others no matter how different they may be, which is especially shown in the case of Espio. Equally, Vector cares deeply for his friends and is always loyal to them. Nonetheless, Vector has a short temper and aggressive manners. His pretended gentle behavior quickly changes to a rough demeanor with a snappy attitude when things do not go his way, especially when he feels insulted or peeved, and behaves very direct in front of his friends. He always says what is on his mind, often ending up being downright rude. While Vector is aware he has a big mouth, however, he is not bothered by the fact. One of Vector's most defined traits is his dream of getting rich. His behavior is mostly geared around earning money, and his policy is to never turn down work that pays. He will do almost any kind of work if it means a good income and gets motivated only by the thought of money. Because his business does not run as expected very often, Vector often worries about rent payments and bills. He likewise hates working for the landlord, who he is constantly at odds with. As a consequence, he may ask friends for jobs and is willing to do things that have nothing in common with detective work at all. Despite his love for cash, Vector has strong morals and will not getting involved in anything illegal or dirty. Similarly, Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness. As such, Vector is very charitable and is known for helping those in need for free, such as finding a lost child or take up meager chases for children. Because of this, Vector will take up cases without any sort of compensation. Despite any money problems his charitability may present, however, Vector believes that helping out those less fortunate is the best reward. Next to money, Vector's other great passion is music, which he always listens to. He is often being seen turning up and grooving to his current jam and usually becomes oblivious to the world around him. He also likes to perform in his own band, converting his detective team into one whenever feeling like it, and believes himself to possess a great singing voice. Even if Vector listens and plays music loudly, he only enjoys the music if it sounds good, while disliking general noise. Relationships Friends/Allies * Vanilla the Rabbit (love interest) * Team Chaotix ** Espio the Chameleon (coworker, best friend) ** Charmy the Bee (coworker, best friend) * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Heavy * Bomb * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Tails the Fox * G.U.N. ** The Commander ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog * Chip * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn Family Neutral * Team Hooligans Rivals * Babylon Rogues/Team Bavylon ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Series *** Metal Sonic * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Dark Gaia ** Dark Gaia Creatures Powers and Abilities While not displayed often, Vector has a knack for solving mysterious situations that comes in his way. Vector has also good skills in reading the true intentions of others which makes easy for him to interrogate others for their secrets, though he sometimes overestimates his talent. He has also special talent for playing the piano. Aside from the detective skills, Vector possesses superhuman strength, though not to the same extent that Knuckles, capable of creating large tremors by simply punching a surface. He is also able to breathe fire. Investigation skills Although he may not look like it, Vector is the brains behind the Chaotix’s investigations and an accomplished detective with a knack for solving riddles and mysteries, and is as well a surprisingly clear thinker with remarkably good instincts. While he is not as intelligent as Dr. Eggman or Tails, he can piece clues and other minor hints together to often reach correct conclusions that his team mates and most others would have overlooked or failed to reach. His skills in this field have been proven very profound, especially during his investigations, as Vector seldom, if ever, chooses the wrong individual as his prime suspect. Additionally, he can use his investigative technique for other purposes, like locating lost things or even predicting his enemy's movement. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Classified as a Power Type, Vector possesses remarkably high physical strength which easily rivals the likes of Knuckles the Echidna, Big the Cat and E-123 Omega. He has demonstrated great power in his arms, able to destroy boulders and thick metal alloys with a single punch, and can throw objects high into the sky and out of eyesight. By combining it with his weight, Vector can land downward blows with his whole body that can crush nearly any enemy, even producing a large, fiery shockwave when touching the ground. However, Vector’s true strength lies in his powerful jaws, which are a formidable weapon. He can effortlessly crush enemies and almost any kind of substance with his jaws or even spit out projectiles with such force that they catch on fire. Nevertheless, Vector has great control over his jaws’ power, being able to carry his team mates around in his mouth without harming them at all. As a crocodile, Vector is naturally very skilled in swimming, using the typical movement of a crocodile in water to accelerate effortlessly. His unique swimming stroke is known as the "Crocodile Paddle" or the "Gator style". He can also carry this kind of movement over to the ground or even the air by sliding forward head-first on his stomach, allowing him to accelerate and plow through even the hardest obstacles. Like most other characters in the series, Vector is able to run at super speed, being able to keep up with even the fastest characters in the series like Espio and Shadow. Vector is able to form into a ball either to accelerate while running or to jump on and attack enemies. On rare instances, he has also showcased the ability to curl into a larger, donut-like form with the same kind of effects. To travel through rails, Vector can grind on them, fast enough to keep up with his team. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Super strength * Enhanced bite * Investigation skills * Experienced swimmer * Multiple breaths ** Concentrated sound wave breath ** Fire breath ** Explosive bubble gum orb breath * Enhanced speed * Grinding * Wall climbing * Extreme Gear riding skills * Hyper-go-on usage Miscellaneous Skills Vector's breath is not only known to be quite putrid, but also effective. Possessing multiple forms of breath, he can spit out sound waves and even fire to attack foes. The former ability might be connected to his singing voice, which he can use to generate extremely destructive sound, causing all nearby robots to explode as a result to the noise. Additionally, Vector is very skilled at blowing chewing gum. He can at anytime blow a huge bubble to ride through midair or knock smaller projectiles away from him, and, combined with his breath skills, spit out multiple bubbles that detonate into large explosion upon impact. Vector has proven to be a capable Extreme Gear rider, having established himself as a worthy competitor in the EX World Grand Prix amongst the best of riders. Specializing in Bike Gear, he can perform various athletic stunts and punch his way through giant obstacles while riding. Vector actually refactored his Extreme Gear "Hard-Boiled" himself, indicating he might have some skills in machinery. Color Power :Main article: Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Vector can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Vector has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Vector the Crocodile Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Team Chaotix